Akami Ako
Akami is a female human firebender, travelling across the world freely, in order to discover most of his mysteries on her own. "Professional Wanderer", as she likes to call herself, the girl is also a little thief. Living only of her mischiefs and of the potential generosity of the people she met, Akami is what some people could call a "free spirit". And what others could call "a real pain". Difficult-to-live, impetuous, hot-head, proud, the list is getting longer and longer, when you get to know her. If you get to know her, because this girl is like the wind : always disappearing when you try to catch her. OOC WARNING! Beyond this point, only information in the section labeled 'Rumors' is common knowledge! Everything else must either be learned from Akami herself, or those that would know it (family or people she's confided in). Childhood Born in a poor village lost on the deep Fire Nation, Akami never really had a princess life. In fact, she was the only daughter of a couple of farmers, and she grew up living of fresh air and of big fights with the other village children. It wasn't an easy life, but in her opinion, it was quite fun. Then she grew up a little more and she began to help her parents. Well... At least, her parents tried to make her help. In fact, she had discovered that, in terms of work, she was way too lazy to work. The discovering of her firebending finished to convince her that she wasn't made for her parents life. And after some months of fights that shook the whole town, of weeks of silently ignoring each other, of chasing her when she tried to run away, her parents finally gave up the idea of her helping them. They then thought about sending her in a firebending school in the Fire Nation Capital, a way to give her a chance to escape the farmer status she refused so badly, and to stop her from setting fire to the house each time they had a fight. They should have thought a second time when they saw how quickly the always reluctant Akami accepted the idea. When she arrived at the Fire Nation Capital, she was 14. She only stayed there the time to learn the basics of the basics of firebending, and then decided that spending some years of her life learning was just a loss of time and that learning-by-doing was way more faster. So, she left. Some weeks later, her parents received a simple letter, explaining how Akami was one day wandering over the quays, when she had seen a nice boat, and had "accidentally entered it curiously", and that the ship had "accidentally set sail when she was still on it". And how curiously, she had enough money to pay the travel in her pockets. So, she told them that it seemed a good idea, and that she was now taking her life in hand, transforming it in an everyday adventure. And the most wonderful thing is probably that it really happened. Current Life Akami has been traveling for two years now, and she still don't want to stop, even for all the gold of the world. She invested in a little hideout in Republic City, when it became clear that it was the center of the modern world, but travels all around the planet (and even into the Spirit World) all the time. The world is gigantic, she says, so why restrain ourselves on a little piece of planet? Akami is what she calls a "Professional Wanderer", always traveling without much money and much in her bags, but always perfectly fine. After all, when you are a talented thief like her, you never have any problems. Stealing something isn't a problem for her, because that's the problem of the people she stole from, who should have protected their belongings better, so she wouldn't have stolen them. Every so often, she tries to train a little bit her bending, tries a few complicated moves, and then decides her bending is well the way it is. She can play some tricks with her fire, put up nice track races with the police forces, in order to amaze some people and to boast herself a little bit, and it's okay like that. As long as she can travel, discover new things and be free, Akami is happy and everything is for the best in the best of all possible worlds. Personality Skills and Abilities Firebending Even if she is a firbender, Akami isn't really what you could call a master. In fact, she knows only the basics of the basics. How the fire comes from the breath, that in order to control it, you need willpower and concentration, that it is important to meditate in order to feel your inner fire and all these intelectual things she never really took seriously. Okay, she can't fight well with only her firebending, she will never be a probender, neither will she be able to ever fight in an Agni Kai, but that's not a problem. (Nope, definitely not a problem for the Agni Kai part.) She is able to do some cool tricks, and that's enough. Where masters would make walls of flames, she can jungle with fire balls, make some roll on her arms, and sneeze fire. In place of shooting powerful blasts, she's only able to make herself fire gloves before letting her fist meet the face of the enemy. Well... She calls it "Fire gloves" but it is just a way to boast a little. In fact, she just sets her hands on fire when she fights, a way to evacuate her anger during the battle, and to abord it calmly. And all of this is what she proudly calls her "bending". Wandering After three years living in the streets, Akami has become quite a good wanderer. A professionnal one, she would say. She knows how to find the good p Rumors These are all RUMORS. Some will have truth to them, and some won't. But they are all common knowledge if you're asking around about Akami. The following are various rumors that can be heard all over the world: Category:Character Category:PC Category:Bender Category:Human Category:Fire Nation Category:Independant